Une tasse de thé un soir de décembre
by Tenten-weapon
Summary: Des fois, il suffit simplement d'une tasse de thé et de l'ambiance spéciale d'un soir de décembre pour que les langues se délient et que les barrières tombent.


La fumée qui s'échappait joyeusement de la tasse de thé attirait son regard absent. Assise confortablement dans son canapé deux places, le calme dans lequel était plongé son appartement la tirait doucement, mais sûrement, dans les abysses du sommeil. Et alors qu'elle se laissait emporter par la fatigue, un bruit de vaisselle provenant de sa cuisine l'a sortie de sa semi-léthargie. Elle retenait ses paupières lourdes pour quelques instants encore ; ce soir elle n'était pas seule.

Son invité aux yeux de nacre vint la rejoindre, une tasse fumante dans les mains, les traits tout aussi tirés que les siens. Alors qu'il traversait le salon de sa démarche élégante, elle le trouva frappant de charisme.  
Elle eut de nouveau cette drôle d'impression. Cette impression même de recevoir un prince dans son appartement pour le moins étroit et simpliste.  
Le comparer à un prince était à peine subjectif. En effet, Neji était loin de posséder un physique conventionnel. Un corps sculpté par les années d'entrainement, un visage aux traits finement dessinés, une peau pâle et des yeux oscillant entre le blanc nacré et le violet pourpre encadrés par des cheveux brun foncé lui tombant en bas du dos élégamment attachés aux pointes, une tenue traditionnelle blanche mettant en valeur ses mouvements harmonieux, le tout renforcé par un air impénétrable; Neji inspirait le respect, c'était tout.  
Car il n'était pas rare que son autre coéquipier, Lee, le surnomme "Mon Seigneur" quand Neji donnait des ordres d'un air autoritaire. Cette comparaison la faisait toujours sourire.

Il vint s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté d'elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer un moment la longue estafilade rougeâtre qui marquait son cou. La mission avait été pour le moins délicate et dangereuse pour que même son coéquipier ait été touché. Elle redoutait toujours lorsqu'une mission comme celle-ci se terminait, elle était toujours passablement remuée, et retourner seule chez elle le soir était une perspective qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment emballée.  
Aussi, quand le brun, pour une raison qu'elle ignore, lui avait demandé s'il pouvait venir prendre un thé chez elle, elle s'était empressée d'accepter. Un peu de réconfort ne faisait jamais de mal après tout.  
Car il est plutôt rare de le voir exprimer son besoin de ne pas être seul, et elle soupçonnait fortement que ce soit le cas, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter quelques regards inquiets.  
Une fois installé, le silence refit place dans l'appartement et elle soupira imperceptiblement. Non pas que le silence soit une gêne, ça ne l'avait jamais été entre eux surtout quand on sait combien Neji n'est pas d'un naturel bavard. Cette facette de sa personnalité ne l'avait jamais dérangé contrairement à certains nombres de ses collègues. Pour sa part, elle trouvait plutôt plaisant de ne pas avoir à chercher de quoi meubler les conversations avec des futilités. Sa simple présence l'apaisait, et elle avait la sourde prétention de faire de même pour lui.

Mais en ce soir de décembre, malgré la fatigue qui l'enveloppait, elle avait besoin de savoir.

-Neji ? L'appela-t-elle doucement.

Le brun qui venait d'avaler une gorgée du liquide chaud mira ses yeux dans les siens, lui signifiant qu'elle avait son attention.  
Elle préféra ne pas tourner autour du pot, de toute manière Neji lisait en elle trop facilement.

- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

Il lui adressa un regard dubitatif. Elle expliqua :

-Et bien, je trouve que depuis que nous sommes revenus de notre mission, tu es un peu...'absent' dit-elle hésitante. Absent était le bon terme, le brun semblait complètement ailleurs, dans ses pensées. Pour ainsi dire, ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Il soupira et posa sa tasse d'un air lourd sur la table du salon. Elle eut soudain peur de l'avoir braqué ; s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas c'était qu'on perce à jour sa carapace.

-Tenten, qu'as-tu pensé du déroulement de cette mission?

Elle voulut lui dire qu'on ne répondait pas à une question par une autre. Mais à quoi bon ? Neji avait toujours été ainsi, parler de ses préoccupations lui avait toujours paru stupide.

-Heu, et bien je ne sais pas trop. Malgré la mauvaise surprise qu'on a eue en forêt, plutôt bien, non? Répondit-elle hésitante, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, apparemment quelque peu irrité.

-C'est justement de ça dont je veux te parler, Tenten. De la "mauvaise surprise en forêt" Dit-il en reprenant ses termes. Il lui adressa un regard glacial qui la fit frissonner avant de continuer.  
-On s'est retrouvés en difficulté, vraiment en difficulté. Insista-t-il.

- Bien sûr qu'on s'est retrouvés dans une posture délicate, je m'en rends bien compte Neji. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça nous arrive, enfin où veux-tu en venir?

Celui-ci avait de nouveau détourné le regard, secouant la tête de gauche à droite imperceptiblement. Les sourcils froncés. Il semblait chercher ses mots.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois, je te l'accorde. Cependant ta réaction, elle, n'était pas habituelle. Tu étais paniquée, et qui plus est, bourrée de failles... déclara-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

Le ton froid et impitoyable qu'il avait employé lui vrilla les tympans. Bien que loin d'être de l'inédit pour lui, il n'avait jamais adopté ce genre d'attitude dédaigneuse envers elle. Oui sa réaction n'avait pas été habituelle, elle le concevait complètement. Mais de là à recevoir un tel reproche! Tout de même! Elle n'avait pas été "bourrée de failles", elle trouvait même s'en être honorablement bien sortie. Ce reproche sortant de sa bouche était extrêmement blessant. Et parce qu'elle était d'un tempérament explosif, la colère monta soudainement, sourde, prête à exploser.

-En quoi cela pose-t-il un problème? Que je sache, je t'ai pas mal aidé quand tu étais en difficulté ! Fit-elle, révoltée, alors que la déception et l'indignation s'immisçaient vicieusement en elle.

-Et c'est là que tu as commis une erreur ! S'exclama-t-il sur le même ton. Je m'en sortais très bien ! Il n'y avait pas besoin que tu viennes me secourir !

La réflexion avait claqué à ses oreilles. Amère, blessante. Il s'était levé de sa chaise, une colère apparente plaquée sur le visage.

-Alors c'est de ça qu'il s'agit Neji ? Encore de toi et de ton égo surdimensionné ? Je pensais que depuis le temps, j'avais gagné un peu de considération ! Mais j'imagine en effet qu'il ne faut pas toucher à la fierté d'un Hyuga!  
Elle aussi s'était levée de son canapé, fusillant du regard son ami aux yeux opalins. Le silence s'imposa entre eux, lourd, pesant. De mémoire, c'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.

-Ce n'est pas de ça qu'il est question Tenten ! Enfin regardes-toi ! Dit-il en balayant l'air de sa main.

Prête à rétorquer qu'elle était largement aussi capable que lui, le regard du brun la coupa net dans son élan. Toute trace de colère avait disparu de ses yeux immaculés, remplacé à ne pas s'y tromper, par une inquiétude bouleversante. Et alors qu'elle se demandait ce qui pouvait faire naitre une telle expression sur le visage de son ami, elle suivit le regard de perle qui s'était miré sur son corps qu'elle détailla à son tour.  
Elle ne s'était pas encore changée, et on pouvait voir ça et là des tâches rouges sur sa tunique blanche, déchirée à quelques endroits. Partant de son épaule gauche jusqu'à sa main, l'habit était arraché à l'endroit où apparaissait une longue plaie. Son pantalon bordeaux aussi avait souffert de cette mission, taché de sang, son sang en l'occurrence, tailladé par des kunaï et autres armes en tous genres qu'elle n'avait pu éviter. Elle avait conscience que, dans la précipitation pour aider son coéquipier, elle avait laissé quelques ouvertures dans sa danse furieuse qu'est le maniement d'armes, mais dans le calme de la maison, au milieu du salon bien rangé et propre, son état lui semblait plus que déplorable.

-Tu comprends? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave, comme si la vision de son corps constituait un argument de taille, clôturant ainsi la dispute.

Elle s'arracha à la contemplation de son corps meurtri par la mission. Son coéquipier ne semblait pas satisfait le moins d'un monde d'avoir remporté la joute verbale ; il continuait d'afficher cet air troublé qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.  
Comment était-ce possible? Pendant qu'ils effectuaient le chemin du retour, pendant qu'ils parlaient devant les portes de Konoha, pendant qu'elle préparait le thé, à aucun moment elle ne s'en était rendu compte !

-Je...J'ai été un peu moins vigilante que d'habitude, voilà tout... essaya-t-elle de se convaincre. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Avoua-t-elle. Je t'ai vu en mauvaise posture et j'ai foncé pour te rejoindre. Elle baissa les yeux, feignant s'intéresser soudainement à un pied de table.

La brune faillie s'étrangler de surprise quand le brun s'avança et lui saisit doucement les mains pour l'entrainer à se rasseoir sur le canapé. Le contact de sa peau la consuma presque immédiatement et elle essaya de cacher au mieux son visage qui s'empourprait dangereusement alors qu'il posait un genou à terre, accroupit devant elle. Il lâcha finalement ses mains pour les poser de chaque côté de ses cuisses, sur le canapé.

-Tenten, commença-t-il d'une voix douce, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Ne crois pas que je te sous-estime, l'ai-je déjà fait une seule fois ? Et ce n'est pas non plus une question de dignité. Ce que je refuse, enchaina-t-il la voix un peu plus dure, c'est que tu te mettes dans un état pareil pour venir m'aider.  
Tenten... dit-il en soupirant, ne crois-tu pas que depuis le temps, je n'ai pas appris à savoir ce qui te passe par la tête ? Et si tu fais aussi peu cas de tes blessures, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, le visage grave. Le cœur de la brune tambourina dangereusement dans sa poitrine, qu'avait-il donc deviné ? La peur lui saisit douloureusement l'estomac, le souffle coupé, elle attendit une éternité qui dura 10 secondes que son coéquipier parle.

-Tenten, comment peux-tu accorder aussi peu d'importance à ta vie ?

Cette affirmation la fit frissonner. Une douleur vive lui transperça le cœur, elle baissa la tête, s'empêchant de montrer qu'elle était sur le point de craquer. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi clairvoyant ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle avait toujours admiré cette faculté d'analyse qu'avait son ami, il avait un sens de l'observation inouïe, mais aujourd'hui elle aurait préféré qu'il n'use pas de cette prédisposition naturelle sur elle.

-C'est donc ça ? Sa voix n'avait été à peine qu'un murmure.

Voyant que sa coéquipière s'était murée dans le silence, il l'appela doucement.  
Le visage toujours tourné, elle répondit d'une voix faible.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça...c'est juste que...c'est juste que...commença-t-elle, mais les mots restaient coincés.

-C'est juste que..? L'encouragea-t-il

Elle tourna ses yeux noisettes embrumés de larmes vers lui, cherchant un peu de courage dans le visage calme de Neji.  
Il fallait qu'elle se lance, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Peut être était-ce du à cette ambiance spéciale en ce soir de Décembre, la fatigue de cette mission périlleuse, ou bien la proximité inhabituelle de son coéquipier ; mais ce qu'elle taisait depuis des années fut enfin prononcé à voix haute. Ainsi elle s'entendit avouer d'une voix tremblante 'qu'elle préférait donner sa vie, plutôt que de devoir perdre la sienne'

Le silence accompagna sa déclaration. Inconfortable.

Neji avait, semble-t-il, perdu l'usage de la parole. Il ne bougeait plus, contemplant, ahuri, sa coéquipière qui s'adossait contre le canapé piquant un fard, horriblement gênée.  
Elle pleurait silencieusement, la fatigue avait mit ses nerfs à trop rude épreuve, et ce soir, les barrières tombaient les unes après les autres. Elle se sentait idiote, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait jamais pleuré devant lui, elle pouvait se vanter d'être une des rares kunoichi qui se montrait aussi dure que ses compères masculins. Et aujourd'hui, elle se sentait aussi niaise que toutes ces autres filles à la sensibilité à fleur de peau.  
Elle sentit Neji baisser la tête doucement, se relever avec lenteur pour venir s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle.  
Avec douceur, il osa faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé, et le coeur battant, il enroula un bras protecteur autour des épaules de sa coéquipière avant de l'attirer vers lui. Ce geste était tellement inédit pour lui, et pourtant, combien de fois avait-il imaginé le faire? Ça le rendait fou qu'elle prenne autant de risques, la voir tailladée de toute part était insupportable, mais pouvait-il sincèrement dire qu'il n'aurait pas fait la même chose à sa place ? Certainement pas.  
Tout ce qu'il comprenait pour l'instant, c'est qu'il la voulait contre lui, et avec soulagement il sentit sa coéquipière se détendre et enrouler un bras timide autour de son cou avant de réfugier son visage contre celui-ci.  
La douceur de ses gestes était inouïe, tellement délicats, et sentir sa respiration chaude contre sa nuque allait lui faire perdre la tête.

-Tenten... commença-t-il doucement, de sa voix grave à son oreille, tellement attirante qu'elle en frissonna. Tu connais la règle n'est-ce pas?

Ce n'était pas une question. Elle savait bien sûr à quoi il faisait référence; qu'elle que soit la situation, un ninja ne doit jamais se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Où voulait-il en venir ? Elle avait déjà admis sa faute.

Elle lui murmura la dite règle contre son cou.

- Exact, c'est une règle fondamentale, murmura-t-il, mais tu sais, continua-t-il en s'écartant d'elle à contre cœur pour mirer ses yeux perles dans ceux, chocolats, de sa coéquipière avant de fixer de nouveau la tasse de thé maintenant froide.  
- Il est vrai qu'il ne faut pas se faire déborder en mission mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est une règle ancestrale qu'elle est forcément bonne, tempéra-t-il.

De nouveau, la kunoichi eut un hoquet de surprise, ces mots sortant de sa bouche? Lui qui avait toujours été d'une rigidité affolante? Lui qui n'aimait pas qu'on bouleverse ses habitudes? Et lui surtout, qui faisait partie du clan le plus ancien et le plus attaché à ses valeurs de Konoha ?

Il souffla une nouvelle fois, il avait senti sa coéquipière surprise, quoi de plus normal ?

-Naruto m'a fait comprendre certaines choses, Lee, et surtout toi m'avaient fait comprendre certaines choses rajouta-t-il doucement. Le monde ninja tel que nous le connaissons a connu des changements. Nous avons eu la preuve vivante, que n'importe quel ninja que ce soit, ne peut se démunir de ses sentiments les plus instinctifs. Naruto l'a bien compris, Konoha l'a bien compris. Nous ne sommes pas des machines de guerre.  
Il laissa le silence s'installer quelques instants pour que sa coéquipière absorbe ce qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre.

-Tout ça pour te dire Tenten, que si je suis en colère, ce n'est pas parce-que tu es venue m'aider, je suis en colère parce-que tu as négligé ta propre sécurité. Arrête de penser que tu as moins de valeur que moi, affirma-t-il le visage grave.

Il n'affirmait pas ça au hasard, bien au contraire. Il était juste impressionnant de voir jusqu'où son coéquipier avait réussi à l'analyser. C'était troublant, effrayant même.  
Mais on ne change pas une vérité si profondément ancrée simplement par des mots. Aussi en guise de réponse se contenta-t-elle de soupirer en évitant son regard.

Comment en vient-on à penser que sa propre vie à moins de valeur que les autres vous dites-vous? Cette triste pensée, cette constatation dramatique ne s'installe pas du jour au lendemain. C'est ce que les gens vous renvoient qui vous construit, vous façonne.  
Ainsi, orpheline de naissance, abandonnée par ses propres parents, son monde à elle s'était construit ailleurs que dans l'habituel berceau familial. C'était ses amis qu'elle considérait comme le plus important, c'était de ses amis qu'elle prenait exemple, qu'elle tirait sa force. C'est pour eux qu'elle aurait tout donné, c'est aussi pour eux qu'elle aurait tout perdu. Un mot, un geste d'eux pouvait la détruire, l'anéantir et inversement la rendre heureuse, fière.

Neji a toujours été la personne qui lui inspirait le plus de respect. Pas le respect qu'une fille peut porter à son père, ou à son frère. Non, il avait l'image de tout ce qu'on pouvait rêver d'être, il avait le talent, car Neji avait un réel talent, une détermination inébranlable, un calme et une sérénité à toute épreuve. Et elle qu'avait-elle? Elle excellait dans le maniement des armes, voilà tout.  
On ne vient pas à penser qu'on a moins de valeur que quelqu'un seulement comme ça, la comparaison se fait inévitablement.  
Elle n'était pas jalouse de lui, non elle était plutôt fière d'être à ses côtés, parce qu'épauler quelqu'un qui est un modèle pour vous, c'est un accomplissement, un réel épanouissement.  
Il était le plus important pour elle, il comptait plus que n'importe quelle personne, n'importe quelle chose.  
Quand vous passez des jours, des années à vous orienter sur une personne, à penser à tous les détails pour éviter qu'elle ne soit blessée, à surveiller ses arrières en tant que compagnons d'armes, à frôler la mort à chaque instant à ses côtés, à lui confier votre propre vie, à tout faire pour le sortir des tristes évènements qui ont marqués sa vie plus d'une fois, vous en venez à porter un attachement profond, viscéral, à créer une dépendance.  
Pensées louables? Certes. Mais en dessous de toutes ces bonnes volontés, une autre sorte de pensée avait fait son chemin. Honteuse, celle dont on ne se vante jamais, plus profonde, inavouée. Une pensée puérile, égoïste que les garçons ne lui connaissaient pas. Ce qui l'énervait c'est qu'elle n'était pas la plus importante pour lui, voilà tout.  
Cette simple constatation l'attristait énormément. C'était une question d'échelle ridicule, mais pourtant. N'est-il pas normal de vouloir se sentir importante? C'est en ça qu'elle se sentait inutile. Elle, elle n'avait pas de clan dans lequel lui était destiné une place importante, elle n'était pas quelqu'un vers qui tous les espoirs étaient tournés, elle n'avait pas un membre de sa famille à rendre fier.

Elle ne doutait pas, qu'elle et Lee aient une place importante dans la vie de Neji, mais ce n'était pas assez. Se contenter d'être à la seconde position ne lui convenait pas. Être la plus importante pour quelqu'un, voilà ce qu'elle désirait. La reconnaissance de ses efforts quotidiens pour être une kunoichi digne de ce nom, voilà ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Songer à tout ça lui avait toujours fait mal.

-Le thé est froid, je vais aller le remettre à chauffer esquiva-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait détachée et qu'elle regretta immédiatement car plutôt froide. Elle lui en voulait injustement, c'était idiot de réagir ainsi. Et alors qu'elle se levait pour prendre sa tasse, Neji avait amorcé le même geste, et dans la stupeur la plus totale, elle sentit son coéquipier lui saisir brusquement les épaules et la plaquer contre le mur du salon. Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle coupé, elle fixait son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, dirigé vers le sol.

-Bon sang Tenten! Gronda-t-il, les dents serrées, tremblant de colère alors que ses mains venaient se poser de chaque côté de sa tête contre le mur. Ne pense pas ça!

Elle resta choquée, de un parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vue Neji aussi en colère et si peu maître de lui, de deux, parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce qu'elle pense ou dise, puisse le toucher à ce point. Elle se sentait soudain complètement nulle d'avoir réagit comme une gamine.

Neji...je...commença-t-elle attristée, Je-

-Ne pense pas ça de toi coupa-t-il de nouveau, ne pense pas que tu n'es pas importante.

-Je suis désolée Neji...je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle bouleversée par la réaction de son coéquipier. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun, espérant de cette manière, le calmer un peu. Il sursauta et leva brusquement la tête pour planter son regard dans les yeux bruns pétillants de sa coéquipière.  
Son regard n'avait jamais été aussi expressif, de la douleur, de la tristesse, mais aussi de la douceur et quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Un sentiment plus poignant, plus profond tourbillonnait dans ses yeux laiteux.  
Elle ressentie de nouveau cette envie impulsive de le prendre dans ses bras alors que son corps s'enflammait, réagissant à la proximité de Neji.

Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le réconforte, il était puissant, imposant, et son attitude laissait clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le prenne en pitié. Mais derrière ce masque de fierté, de confiance en soi, elle savait que la douleur qu'il avait connu était là, toujours aussi présente, lancinante et pénible. Elle haïssait qu'il ait eu à subir tout ça, et par dessus tout, elle avait peur. La rejetterait-il comme il avait toujours fait avec les autres? La repousserait-il si elle se risquait à un geste de cette nature ? Penserait-il qu'elle avait pitié de lui?

L'atmosphère avait soudainement changé, et le calme de son appartement était seulement brisé par leurs respirations affolées. Et alors qu'il la pénétrait toujours de ce regard si particulier, elle osa. Avec une appréhension non dissimulée, elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou, et avec une infinie douceur elle entraina le brun à accoter sa tête contre son épaule. Les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent sans aucun mouvement de sa part la frustrèrent énormément, elle se sentait idiote, elle avait sûrement dépassé les limites. Et alors qu'elle allait se retirer, gênée à l'extrême et blessée de son manque de réaction, il enserra sa taille de ses bras puissants, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

Elle était heureuse, tellement heureuse! Et tellement attendrie! Parce que Neji ne se protégeait pas d'elle, il avait confiance. La manière dont il l'enserrait en était la preuve flagrante. Il l'étreignait avec un tel attachement qu'elle en était bouleversée.

Il se dégagea finalement d'elle à regret, et le vide de sa respiration contre son cou, de ses bras autour de sa taille, de son odeur contre elle, de la douce chaleur qui l'avait enveloppé se fit cruel.

En l'espace d'une seconde l'éventualité désagréable que ce moment ne se reproduirait peut-être plus lui lacéra le cœur.

Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un subtil baiser sur sa tempe. Le contact de ses lèvres sur la peau l'électrisa immédiatement, lui arrachant un frisson qu'elle ne put contrôler.  
Il avait mit fin au baisé mais restait toujours incroyablement près d'elle. Son souffle chaud caressait sa joue devenue brûlante et embrumait totalement sa faculté de penser. Sa conscience finit de partir en miette quand il prononça son nom tendrement à son oreille, de sa voix grave teintée d'une passion à peine contenue, et qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il n'y eut pas besoin de mots, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il y a des gestes, des regards qui ne trompent pas.

_"Qu'importe de quoi parlent les lèvres, lorsqu'on écoute les cœurs se répondre."_

[Alfred Musset]

_"L'amour ne pèse pas, cette branche ne casse que si l'oiseau posé sur elle s'envole "ce qui peut me briser, ce n'est pas que tu t'appuies trop sur moi, c'est que tu m'abandonnes."_

[Gustave Thibon]


End file.
